The present invention relates generally to a medical boot-style foot protector for a bedridden patient and more particularly, to a foot protector that is padded and textile enclosed which wraps around the patient""s foot and lower calf.
Bedridden patients are often located in nursing homes and hospital rooms as well as in their own homes. Many of these patients suffer from lower leg and foot complications, such as with diabetes and arterial disease. After surgery or during a period of bed rest convalescence, a patient may be immobilized for an extended period of time. Bedridden individuals may experience ulcerative conditions (pressure sores) on the skin and underlying tissues and bone of the ankles, feet, heels and toes as a result of extended contact of the skin with bedding materials. There are many types of foot protectors on the market today that are used by these patients. These foot protectors range from the inexpensive, non-durable type to the expensive, bulky type that are very heavy and difficult to use or walk on.
The present invention provides a foot protector to be worn on the foot of a patient. The foot protector comprises a fabric body, a top opening in the fabric body for exposing an anterior portion of the patient""s foot and lower leg, a strap for partially closing the top opening, a fastener for securing the strap across the top opening, a bottom opening for exposing a heel of the patient""s foot, and a toe flap adjacent the top opening for alternately supporting and covering toes of the patient""s foot.
According to another aspect, the present invention provides a foot protector to be worn on the foot of a patient. The foot protector comprises a fabric body and a generally wedge-shaped deformable block enclosed within the fabric body for supporting the calf of the patient, the block having a truncated peak forming a plateau for relieving an Achilles region of the patient""s foot, and the block having a heel relief area so that the block does not apply pressure to the patient""s heel.